The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess: Revisited
by Raigeki Ookami
Summary: Link loses almost everything in the final battle. He is given a chance to go back with the power of the Triforce. Better than it sounds, please R&R. Rated T for violence, strong language, and some adult allusions. Rewrite is now up of the first chapter.
1. Rewrite: Prolouge Part I

This is chapter one of the rewrite of this story. I'm rewriting this for a few reasons, chief among them is the fact that I am just unsatisfied with the way this is going. It feels rushed and cluttered. Also, my grammar is... atrocious. I want to go back and see what I can do with this to make it better. This may lead to inconsistencies between chapters that have been rewritten and those that have not. Consider this your warning. I will try to work quickly to rewrite all the chapters, but I make no promises.

I do not own the Zelda franchise nor do I get any sort of reward or gain from writing this story.

Otherwise, read and enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review.

"Midna" Talking

_'Link'_ Thinking

(Scene)

_Link and Zelda landed on Hyrule field, having just been warped out of the castle by Midna, who was determined to fight Ganon herself. All was quiet for a second, and Link felt hope flare for a second that Midna had succeeded without difficulty._

_Then the beacon of power for Hyrule's ruling family, visible from nigh anywhere on Hyrule field, exploded in a shower of dust and stone, likely taking most of Castle town with it. And this is where our story begins._

Link heard Zelda cry out beside him as a thousand years of Hyrulian history was wiped out in an instant as the castle exploded. He could almost picture her tears, but he didn't turn, because he was staring across the plains, horror written across his face. A cloud of dust had risen up, but Link could feel him there. Ganon had survived.

Link felt the realization hit him like a back hand from a Darknut. If Ganon was still alive, did that mean that Midna failed? Or did he escape somehow?

When the dust cleared, all answers were given, as Ganondorf was revealed, now in his Gerudo form, atop a dark horse with glowing red eyes. In his right hand he held a glowing white sword, giving off radiant energy. And in his left he held Midna. From the distance they were out, Link could just make out the blood trickling from her mouth.

He felt rage spring up inside him, the likes of which he hadn't felt since the day the bulbins had kidnapped his villages children, but even that fury barely held a candle to the fury he felt at seeing Midna in such dire condition. However, mixed in with that fury was an unholy amount of fear. 'Just how much power does Ganon have?' Link thought helplessly. He'd never seen anything like the power of the fused shadows that Midna wielded, and Ganondorf had not only defeated it, he looked no worse for wear.

As his rage and fear fought out to see which would win, keeping him paralyzed, Ganondorf had apparently decided to begin things. He lifted his left hand, putting Midna in front of him. Link could only watch as she began to wake up, and cried out in pain. Behind him, he barely felt Zelda grab his bow out of his pack, and begin praying. Midna was lifted higher, now at eye level with Ganondorf. The Gerudo prince lifted his sword, placing it lightly against Midna's throat. She began to scream, the sound reaching Link's ears as if she were right next to him. It was obvious the light energy in the blade was too much for Midna's body, having been created by dark magic.

"MIDNA!" Link finally let the scream tear itself from his throat. Rage overpowering his fear, he spun and ripped his bow out of Zelda's hands, absently noting, in some dim part of his mind, the golden arrow already nocked and ready. He pulled the string, fury pounding through him, energy pouring off of him, and the tip of the golden arrow turned black as pitch. Aiming quickly, he let the arrow fly, watching as it sped off almost faster than the eye could track, hitting Ganondorf's right shoulder. Unfortunately while it succeeded in making him drop Midna, it caused his hand to jerk first, and instead of cutting her throat, it cut open her stomach, causing it to flare white before red exploded out of her. Ganondorf glared at Link, ripping the arrow out of his shoulder, and urging his horse into a gallop.

Link took off running, his fury making him discount the foolishness of the action, and when he felt he was at the appropriate distance, jumped as high as he could in the air, twisting his body to try to take Ganondorf's head off.

However, Ganondorf easily dodged the desperate attack and countered by slamming the flat of his blade as hard as he could into Link's unprotected side, sending him flying off to the side at an impressive speed. Link hit the ground, kicking up clouds of dust as he skidded across the ground, coming to rest in a patch of dirt about seventy feet from where he started. He tried to stand up, but the pain in his side took his breath away. 'Shit, I think he busted a couple of my ribs.' The best he could manage to do was pull himself onto all fours. He looked around, trying to spot the dark Gerudo.

He finally managed to find him, but as it turned out, the horrors he was to witness in the twilight weren't quite finished. Ganondorf had grabbed Zelda by the throat, lifting her up to eye level with him, his horse behind him. Zelda was choking, that much was obvious, as she struggled to try and loosen his grip. Ganondorf just laughed at her struggles, and tightened his grip suddenly, crushing her throat in his hand. Her eyes bugged out, and she opened her mouth, but could no longer scream. She started to turn blue, then darker. Quicker than he would have thought, she stopped moving, and he knew she was dead.

'_It's... It's my fault. If I hadn't taken the bow, and acted so rashly, she would have been able to defend herself.' _Link's mind went blank with guilt. A burning started and he could almost hear her voice, whispering to him. '_Wait... I _can _hear her.'_ Zelda's voice spoke in his mind, whispering to him.

"_Link, now is not the time for this. You must defeat him. You must avenge me, avenge Midna."_ Link's eyes flashed. '_But I don't know if I have enough power.'_

"_Alone, you don't. That is why I am going to give you my power."_ Suddenly, Zelda's body glowed from beside Ganondorf, and Link became aware of the fact that Ganondorf was yelling.

"And now, the Tri-Force of Wisdom is mine, by right of conquest!" The insane Gerudo began to laugh as Zelda's body glowed brighter, the light obscuring the bruises that Ganondorf's hand had left on her neck. Suddenly, it was over, the absence of light where there once was making the plains seem even darker than they were before.

Ganondorf roared and turned on Link. "Where is it? Where is the power that I rightly deserve! I killed that bitch, her power should be mine!" Link didn't answer. Couldn't. He was too busy having a conversation with a dead woman in his own mind.

'_I don't even know how to use your power Zelda. And there's not enough time for me to learn._'

'_That's not true. You can do this. Just let my voice wash over you. Relax Link. Relax and let the power guide you. There's a reason why it's called the Tri-Force of Wisdom._'

Link was loathe to give over control of his body, but he really had no choice. As the power swept through him, he mused lightly that it was slightly like when he was pulled into the twilight. More power than he could ever imagine flowing through his veins, but just like a river, he could no more control it then the very air itself.

And then the knowledge came. Of exactly how to direct the flow. Of how to manipulate the river to go in the direction he wanted to. He felt it mixing with the latent power of the Tri-Force of Courage in his left hand, and suddenly the knowledge of how to manipulate that power also came into his mind. Images of the past wielders of this power flashed through his mind. He thought he should feel fatigued, that the knowledge should be more than one mere mortal could take. But he didn't. It felt natural, as if he had been born with the capability to understand these things. Other images flashed through his mind. Of a time long forgotten. Of a barren world. Of feelings of... incompleteness. Of emptiness.

He also saw other places, but he pushed the memories away. There would be time after he killed Ganondorf to go through these memories. For now he had to fight.

He snapped his head up. Anger, tempered with knowledge, shown from his eyes. The very air seemed to shimmer around him, only enhancing the wild look in his eyes. The look of a very hungry wolf looking at it's prey.

"Ganondorf. You have committed atrocities against humanity itself. You have committed crimes against the royal family. You have committed murder, pillage, genocide and thievery. You are being judged under the goddesses watchful eyes. What have you to say in your defense?" The normally very short spoken boy said in a voice that seemed to echo loudly, despite the words coming out as barely a whisper.

"And who is my judge? You? How many lives have you ended in your journey to me? How many lives has the blade in your hands ended? I say this in my defense. The goddesses betrayed me. They manipulated me, manipulated us all. What I have become, I became of my own free will, to strike back at my betrayers. Every death I caused lie only on their hands. Every drop of blood is stained on them." Ganondorf shouted at Link. "Enough words boy. I will have that power you possess now. And with it, I shall have my shot at revenge!" Ganondorf's words surprised Link enough that the crazed Gerudo was able to get into close range with him. There Link was at a marked disadvantage, his body not built as strong as the insane Gerudo's. Link blocked three shots with his sheild before he was able to get out of range of Ganondorf's swings, and even then he never had a second away to breathe, let alone use his new knowledge to come up with a plan.

The swipes came again and again, but Link either dodged or blocked. It wasn't long before his shield arm become almost numb from the Gerudo's blows, but he pushed through it to keep blocking, knowing it was either that or die. He just needed one opening, and he could turn this around. But it seemed useless, even if there was an opening, Ganondorf was moving too quickly for him to exploit it.

But even as he almost let despair doom him, he saw it. Ganondorf's arm swung just a little to far out, and for a brief second his guard was down. That second was all Link needed.

With a shout unlike any he had ever uttered before, Link swung his blade, the tip of the blade missing Ganondorfs elbow by half an inch. However, the sharp wave of magic behind it did not, cutting through the Gerudo's arm like a knife through butter. The evil prince screamed as his arm flew through the air, the sage's blade of light flying through the air. Link dropped his shield and caught the glowing blade in his left hand.

As soon as he felt his hand close around the blade, he twisted on the ball of his foot and swung the bright blade of light, hitting Ganondorf flatfooted from his last dodge and the pain he was in. The blade tore the demented thief open, blinding light flying from the wound. Spinning with the blow, Link was able to stabilize himself before Ganondorf had even fully registered how much pain he was in. Not one to let such an opening pass him, Link jumped at the Gerudo, and buried the master sword into his chest.

'_It's not enough. He's survived it before. I have to finish it NOW!'_ Link thought frantically. He thought of everything Ganondorf had done, supplemented by the memories from the Tri-force, and white hot anger spread through him. Dropping the one remaining sword in his possession, Link through out his hands, forcing every bit of power he could spare into his hands.

From the palms of his hands roared a fireball made of such a bright white fire that it lit up the plains as far as the eye could see. Link, despite being at the center of it could see perfectly as the fireball hit Ganondorf right in the middle of his chest, pushing around and past the body to the ground below. Once it had no more room to push down, it erupted, sending white flames into the sky in a pillar as large around as any tree Link had ever seen. He was sure all of Hyrule could see the magnificent flames.

Then all of a sudden it was over. The flames were gone, the light was gone. All that was left was Link and a large crater, and around that crater a lot of dead grass from where the heat had sucked all of it's moisture away. The Master Sword was laying in the center of the crater, no sign of blood or anything to assume that he had just killed the Gerudo Prince. Link's hand began to burn, and as he turned it over to look at it, the third piece of the triforce birthmark on his hand began to glow, and Link knew it was over.

'_MIDNA!'_ His thoughts screamed to him, and he looked around frantically. Maybe there was still a chance. He had all this power now. Finally locating the hill Ganondorf had rode down from, Link took off running, pushing everything into his legs to try to get to her. When he found her, he saw a sight that would haunt him until the day he died.

She was lying there, a pool of her own blood surrounding her. She looked like she had when she was light poisoned not even three months ago. There was a small stream of blood coming from her mouth, running down her chin to touch the ground below her neck. Her eyes turned to look at him, and he burst into tears from what he saw there. There was no anger, no blame. Even though he blamed himself, she didn't blame him.

"L-Link... I'm sorry..." She rasped out.

"Midna, don't talk, save your strength. We'll find something to help you. Maybe a fairy or..."

"Link! **Cough cough** "gah... Link, I'm so so sorry. But... I'm too far gone for that." She reached out for him, and he picked her up, sending a jolt of pain through her. She touched his face and smiled though. "Link, I..." Her body was wracked with coughs. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "I..." Another tear joined the first, as her eyes began to dim. As she shut them for the final time, her voice came out, like a whisper in the wind. "...See you later." Her body went limp, and Midna, the Twilight Princess, died in his arms.

(Scene)

Authors Note:

And there we go. I have two ideas with this. So my loyal reviewers, while I struggle, and struggle very hard, to get the next chapter out, I'm going to ask you. Should I rewrite the time travel story, or switch to an entirely new plot? I ask because I'm not sure I can use the time travel idea to the fullest, but I'm willing to try. Either way, I may post this as a totally different story, using this base, and take it a different way as well. I have an idea about a completely different story, that will tie into all my Zelda stories (Assuming I make more than one). So if someone would like to help me iron out ideas for that, It'd be appreciated.

As always, don't expect a particularly fast update, but know that I WILL try.


	2. Prolouge: Part 2

_Link was holding the little imp in his arms, wishing he could do something. He felt her spasm in pain, and cried his eyes out knowing he couldn't help her. Then he felt her touch him once more. _

"_Link… I…" She began. He wanted to tell her not to talk, but knew she wouldn't listen. "I… See you Later." And then she went limp in his arms. Link felt his heart break, and he felt like his chest weighed a thousand pounds as his heart tried to rip itself out of his chest. And this is where the story begins._

He felt, rather than saw, a glow around his shoulders. He didn't turn however, if they wanted to kill him, he would let them. 'I, I never even got to tell her how I felt.' He thought, not registering the burning in his hand. Her last words burned through his mind, '_Link… I… I… See you later._' He remembered their adventures together, he remembered, everything, every smile, every fight, every time she insulted him. Everything. And he realized that she was gone. Forever. He slowly started to slip deeper into his despair. He had no more tears left, nothing left to cry with, but still he tried.

And then he felt a hand on his shoulder, trying, it seemed, to comfort him. He pulled the Sage Sword from behind him and spun to see who it was. What he saw made him drop his swords in shock. Standing behind him were three beings, whose skin seemed to be made of living gold. Each emitted an aura, one, the left one had a blue aura, the right a red aura, and the middle a green aura. And behind them, the Triforce. The completed Triforce. And Link knew then, he was looking at the goddesses.

Link did not know whether he should bow, or grovel, or scream. He stood his ground noting that they seemed to be waiting for something. The one in the middle spoke first.

"Ah, my boy, you seem… surprised to see us." The goddess, Farore, spoke, but not in a in a language Link could identify, and yet he understood. Then the goddess on the left spoke up.

"We can feel the pain emanating off of you. You loved the Banished One, didn't you?" Nayru asked sadly. Or at least it sounded sad. Link could only nod, still too stunned to speak.

"It would not work for the two of you. One exists in eternal darkness, the other in the constant changing of day and night." Din spoke up from the right. At this Link screamed in anguish, and longing, and hate.

"I would have given up the Light, I would have embraced the Twilight Realm, if it meant I could have her!" Link screamed at the goddesses.

"That is beside the point now though. She is dead, you are alive. You have defeated a great evil, and are now the sole bearer of the Triforce." Nayru said. Link's head snapped up. That meant that….

"According to our words set down millennia ago, you are to have one wish fulfilled. If it is possible, you may have it." Farore said.

"I want Midna back, alive." Link said immediately.

"That is… impossible" Din said.

"Impossible! Why? You said I could have one wish. This is my wish!" Link screamed angrily.

"One wish, that is possible. We set laws and keep them ourselves. We cannot, and will not, bring a person back from the dead." Din said harshly. Links head fell, and he lost hope.

"However, there is one way…" Farore started.

"Yes, a way you can see your beloved again. And do us a favor." Nayru said.

"What kind of favor?" Link asked slowly.

"Ganondorf's soul, continually escapes being punished after death. So it has happened for generations, so it continues to happen now. We ask you to destroy Ganon's soul. But the only way to do this is for you to go back in time, and slay him again in this time. However your current power is not enough. The only thing the Master Sword can do is force him from his body." Farore said.

"The sword in your left hand, the Sage's Sword, has a twin, the Shade's Sword. It can only be taken up by one with the power of the Shadows" Din said.

"But I don't have the power of Shadows." Link says.

"We will give you this power if and when you go back" Nayru replied.

Link thought through it for a minute. "And if I had the power of Shadows, would that make me like Midna?" Link asked tentatively. Din nodded slowly.

"A light dweller can not handle the full power of the Shadows that you would need. Your body would mold itself, DNA and all, to make you a mix between light and Shadow. You would be a half-breed." Farore said to her chosen.

"When would I be sent back to?" Link asked, not really caring that much about the answer. He had already made his choice.

"We would send you back to the first time you entered the Twilight Realm. The Master Sword will go with you; however you will have to reacquire the Light Sword." Nayru said.

"Very well, I will take up your task. How do I go back?" Link asked. The three goddesses turned and pointed behind them. "Simply lay your hand on the Triforce, and focus on your desire, the Triforce will do the rest." They said together.

Link walked up to the Triforce, noting that it was larger than he had thought. It was just as large as him, and glowed with a bright golden radiance. He laid his hand upon the it and gasped as he felt power, pure unadulterated power, seep into him. Remembering what the goddesses told him to do he began to focus on his want to go back in time. To see Midna, alive again. To talk to her again, to be near her again. He felt three soft touches on his back and screamed as more power seeped into him. Unlike the Triforce, the goddesses power burned, ripping him apart from the inside. Then he felt a sensation not unlike warping, and everything went dark.

******

Alright peoples, this chapter was almost 900 words shorter than last chapter, but that was required. Tell me how you like this chapter, tell me if it made sense or not. Yes, I am a big MidnaXLink fan. If you don't like, don't read.

I also wanted to say: Holy Crap! This is the fastest I've ever put out a chapter, ever. YAY me! Anyway, please Review peoples.


	3. Chapter 1: The Dream

_Link felt a peculiar sensation, not unlike warping with Midna, and everything went black._

_Suddenly light burst back and Link could see that he was flying in the portal to the Twilight Realm. The Triforce marking on his hand faded back, only one of the triangles glowing now. Link saw the end of the portal coming up. He braced himself as he felt the odd sensation of his body coming back together. Link looked up into the sky to see the amazing sight of perpetual Twilight. And this is where our story begins._

Link gazed around, having forgotten in the recent ruckus how beautiful this place was now. And how infinitely more beautiful it would be once Zant died. Then Link remembered something. Something important. Where was Midna!? He twirled around anxiously, he couldn't see her! Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see the goddess, Farore, staring at him.

"Ah hero, do not worry. She will arrive soon. I merely wished to tell you a couple of things before you begin your newest journey." She turned her head to point at the castle. "Things will be different from how you remember them. Merely returning to the past has already changed the future. So you will not be able to rely on your memory of events to guide you here." The goddess said evenly. Link nodded. "Also, while the secret of what has happened is, of course, yours, I would recommend that you tell Midna at least part of the truth." Link nodded once more. "Also, as you now have the DNA of a Twili as well, you will notice some changes in yourself. Midna may be able to help you there as well." Link nodded again and Farore smiled. At least, she seemed to smile. He couldn't really tell with her. "And now hero, start your adventure!" With a flash, Farore disappeared.

From behind him he felt the portal shine again. He turned around slowly and saw a figure floating there looking around with a hint of awe, mixed with rage on her face. Midna had appeared. She started muttering to herself, but Link was able to catch every word somehow. A small voice in his head said this was probably a result of the goddesses changes to his body.

"Damn him. Damn Zant to hell. How the hell he managed to change all this is a mystery." Midna muttered to herself. Then, her head snapped up like she was hearing something. Link couldn't hold himself back anymore and ran up to her. Stopping just short of her he took a breath and then his small amount of self control broke. He began to weep once more, effectively scaring the crap out of Midna.

"Link, Link what's wrong with you?! Did something happen in the portal?" Midna asked with worry in her voice. It wasn't like Link to just randomly burst into tears like that. Link just murmured something unintelligible and turned around. He wiped his tears clean, remembering that what he was thinking of had not, nor would it, happen. He turned back around, giving Midna a look of fierce resolve.

"Something has happened, and now I need to talk to you. But not here. Is there anywhere we can stay safely? I need sleep, and I know you do too. Midna began to speak up to say she didn't, but Link beat her to the punch. "Yes you do, I can see it in your eyes, and under them. We worked hard to get here, and we need to rest. We will never beat Zant if neither of us can stand up straight." He was right of course. Though she wouldn't show it, Midna was about to fall asleep where she stood. So she nodded, and guided him to a room to the left of the main entrance, which was blocked by a waterfall of black twilight magic. She opened the door and led him to a small alcove to the right of the door. She used her magic to open a hidden door and they stepped into a small room, which was complete with a bed, and desk.

"Spare rooms, hidden ages ago, I discovered them a long time ago here, but I never told anyone about them. Zant probably doesn't even know they exist." Midna whispered. She then floated to the bed, and shook the dust off it. She pointed to it, and Link shook his head.

"Go ahead and sleep, I'll keep watch." Link said softly. She shook her head.

"These can only be opened with a specific magic flux. I have just the right amount of control to do it, but Zant doesn't. Neither does any of his creatures. We both need to sleep, and this way it will be faster." Midna said reasonably. Link nodded.

"I'll sleep on the floor then. Go to sleep Midna." He said quietly. Midna rolled her eyes.

"The bed is more comfortable, and plus we won't have a fire in here, so it would be better if we both slept here. It'll keep us warmer. Kind of like on Snowpeak." Midna said, once again the voice of reason.

Link nodded and slipped under the covers, his head slipping comfortably on the pillow there. He felt the small imp slip under on the other side and slide up to him. There was nothing awkward about it. At least, not for Midna, or at least so Link thought. However, both had strange, and potentially destructive thoughts lingering on the edges of their minds, waiting to pounce when they slipped to dreamland. However, Midna had one thing to say before they went to sleep.

"When we wake up, you **will** tell me what happened earlier. Okay?" She asked sweetly. Link said yes and they both fell asleep quietly, and peacefully. Both dreamed the same thing…

******

_They were both in Ordon spring. They were just sitting there, enjoying each others company. All thoughts of Zant, or the Twilight Realm, or even the children of Ordon, were gone for the moment. Link looked over and saw Midna, but it wasn't the Midna he was use to seeing. She was in her true form. She saw him gawking at her and she smiled, accenting her beautiful face. _

"_Say something. What, am I so beautiful you've no words left?" She giggled. Link could only smile at her, and nod his head. He could feel his cheeks heat up. He looked over and saw she was similarly affected. He decided he had to tell her how he felt, right here, right now. She was making the same decision right then._

"_Link"_

"_Midna"_

_They both laughed and Midna nodded. "You first" She said._

"_Alright, Midna I wanted to tell you, that, that, well, thatIloveyou!" He said quickly. _

_Midna's head perked up, she couldn't have heard right could she? "W-what was that?" She said. _

_Link took a deep breath. "I said that I love you. I love you Midna. I'm sorry, I'll just leave now." Link got up and started to try to escape the spring. He was surprised however when he felt a delicate hand pull gently on his tunic._

_Midna heard the words, felt her heart soar, and then plummet as he took her question wrong and started to run. She reached out and pulled him back so he couldn't run. He didn't put up a fight, and sat down again. He looked completely confused._

"_Link, don't run." Link opened his mouth to say something but she silenced him with a look. "Please don't run."_

"_But I just ruined it, ruined all of it! Our friendship, our fun, our quiet! I'm sorry, I should have never said anything I mmph!" Link was forcibly silenced as he felt a pair of lips crush against his own. He was slow to respond and greatly disappointed as the pressure disappeared. He looked at Midna to see she was sporting a huge blush._

"_You idiot, I love you too!" She said quietly. Link just blushed and then leaned in. Midna met him half way and they began to slowly kiss once more. They slowly began to get more into it, as a heat began to blossom between them. Midna moaned into the kiss, as Link began to lower them both to the ground. Midna all of a sudden flipped them, putting herself on top, and him pushed against the ground. At his confused look she laughed, "I want to be on top" she said simply. Link simply nodded and they continued kissing. _

_As the kiss became more heated, Link began to notice that his shirt was starting to bother him, so he tossed it aside. Midna looked at him surprise, the nodded and started to slowly take off the robe she wore…_

And then they both woke up.

******

Alright people, that's all you get for today. I know most of you think I'm evil for ending it there, but hey, you got that much. And yes, they both dreamt the same thing. You could even say it was a shared dream. But otherwise, they just think it's a dream.

If this chapter seems rushed, it was. That's because I'm leaving for two weeks to visit my mother in NC. I don't know if I'll update in that time. So I wanted to get this chapter out before I go so you all have this while I'm gone. Bye!


	4. Chapter 2: The Story

Alright everybody, I'm back. My Vacation with my mother was great, but now I'm back and ready to write.

******

_They both woke up at the same time. Link, being a heavier sleeper, took a little more time than Midna to realize how close the two had become while they slept. As it was when Link did notice, he didn't think much of it and rolled back over and fell asleep. Meanwhile Midna had stayed awake for just a little while longer, pondering the dream she had just had. 'I haven't had dreams like that since…' She shook her head, 'No Midna, leave the past, in the past.' And this is where the story begins._

Midna eventually went back to sleep, however no more dreams visited her that night. Neither was Link visited. They both slept, recovering their energy, for tomorrow they would fight Zant.

******

Link awoke first the next day. He couldn't judge what time it was outside as he was in a room with no windows. Besides, time passing didn't mean much in the Twilight Realm. You couldn't judge time anyway.

He began to polish the Master Sword, and after finishing that, he checked all his weapons. And then, after all that was done, he went to wake Midna. As he tentatively shook Midna awake, Link wondered how to tell Midna about everything that had happened lately. In the end, he decided to tell her a few bits, not the whole story yet.

Midna awoke with a cute little yawn and floated into the air. It's at this time that both remember the dream they had about the other in the room. Both looked away from the other, blushing horribly. After they had gotten over it, both resolving not to ask the other about their blush, Midna got right down to business.

"Alright Link, we have a lot to do today, such as save my people, kill Zant, and you have a story to tell."

"So, all in all, pretty easy day huh Midna?" Link joked. Midna laughed with him, and they both felt better. Midna always cherished the small jokes Link made sometimes. After all, it took two months into their adventure before he felt comfortable enough to talk with her. She would have to ask him why someday, she thought idly. Link rarely spoke, at all. Only when he was alone with people he trusted, did he open up a bit. Or if you got him mad, he had a pretty good repertoire of words under his belt when angry.

"Link, before we go out there, I need to know what happened yesterday. Why did you suddenly burst into tears when you saw me come out of the portal?" She asked. Her tone however, left no room for argument.

"Midna, I could tell you, but you may not believe me. Hell, even I almost don't believe me. It just seems so weird. Like it was all a really bad dream…" Link said slowly.

"Tell me anyway, we'll decide then what happens from there." Midna said with conviction in her voice, as well as a little annoyance.

"Alright, well it all started when we fought Zant…" Link proceeded to tell Midna what happened in the past week, from the defeat of Zant, to the attacking of Hyrule Castle, which had become Ganondorf's lair, to the epic battle that followed, (leaving out her death and his confessions), and the confrontation with the goddesses. Finally finishing the story with him agreeing to the goddesses' terms, and being sent back, he sat back, his story complete. Midna just stared at him, her eyes a question unasked and she finally, after a whole minute, asked him.

"Well, why did they only send you back? Why didn't I come too?" She asked, she could tell that he hadn't given her the whole story.

"You couldn't." Link said sadly.

"WHY?! Because I'm one of the cursed?! Because I'm an abomination compared to _you_?!" She said heatedly, still not knowing if he was telling the truth, but oddly hurt that he excluded her from getting to meet his goddesses.

Link nearly jumped from his seat on the bed, hearing the offense in her tone, wondering what he had done.

"There was a reason you weren't with me Midna. A reason I don't want to tell you, because it hurts me to think of it. Because I lost _another_ one of my loved ones, and just like the last time I was too weak to stop it." He said bitterly.

"Oh? And what could that possibly mean? What's your grand excuse for my absence?" Midna said teasingly, then processed the rest of his sentence 'Because I lost _another_ one of my loved ones, and just like the last time I was too weak to stop it.'

"That bastard Ganondorf KILLED YOU! Link shouted drawing the master sword and throwing it with all his might at the wall beside the bed, burying the Sword hilt deep into the stone. "He killed you, and he didn't even need to, he just did it to hurt me. And I wasn't strong enough to save you."

Midna looked from the sword in the wall into Link's eyes. They looked a sight different from his normal sky blue. Now they looked more like a deep storm, dark and frightening. She could tell then that he wasn't lying. He meant every word, and for some reason that didn't matter to her. The only thing that mattered was that Link was in pain, and she needed to help him. She floated up into the air and down beside his shoulder. She gently wrapped her small arms around as much of him as she could, trying to comfort him. She cursed her small form then; in her normal form she could have held so much more of him. She felt him tense, and then relax into her touch. He stopped shuddering then, which was strange as she hadn't even known he had been shuddering until then, and after a while he said.

"Midna, I promise you this, it won't happen again, and the goddesses have given me the tools to make sure it doesn't. I'll protect you this time." Midna just nodded into his shoulder, not trusting her voice at that moment. And then with a start, she felt him turn around and look at her faintly. The storm was still there, but it seemed to have calmed a bit. "Midna, can I tell you a story? A story about me; that I never told anyone else. Nobody in Ordon knows even." She just nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Alright, well, this is a bit of a hard tale to tell, so excuse me if I have a little trouble. It's a story of when I was younger." Link looked off as if into the distance.

"As you can obviously tell, I'm not Ordonian. I'm Hylian. And I didn't come to Ordon till I was about eight. But I'm getting ahead of myself. I lived with my parents once, in a small community, just west of Kakariko. We were a good community, nobody rich, but we got everything we needed. My parents and I lived in a small cottage near the outskirts of town. I remember that we had a cat that I called Mittens, but my father called pest." Link gave off a small chuckle. "We were happy. My father also taught me the basics of protecting myself; he taught me most of what I know of the sword today. My father was once a Hylian knight, back when that meant something that is. He was strong, he was brave, and he was graceful. He taught me how to defend myself and told me that one day, I'd be able to protect everyone I hold dear.

"We had a neighbor, the only one located on our side of a small forest that separated us from the rest of the village. I trusted him with everything, talked to him all the time, almost nonstop when I was around him. His name was Lucius. He always said I was like the son he never had.

"And then, on the eve of my eighth birthday, I went up to my parent's bedroom. I was going to tell them goodnight. I found the door slightly ajar, and heard a strange noise coming from inside." Midna noticed his eyes had clouded over again. "I found Lucius in the room, standing over the corpse of my father as he raped my mother. I screamed, even as a child I was aware of death, and knew there was no bringing my father back. My father kept a knife by the door of his room, and I snatched it up, hoping to help my mother, even if I wasn't totally aware of what he was doing to her.

"He hit me over the head with his hand and I fell backward. He grabbed the knife from my hands as I stood screaming that I would kill him, like he did my father. Lucius laughed, actually laughed, and gave me back the knife. He told me to kill him then, and then it would be over. I wanted too, but I was too weak, I couldn't do it. I let him take the knife from my hands again, and then he buried it in my mother's chest as he _finished _with her. And then he pulled the knife, with my mother's blood on it, and shook it in my face.

"He told me that he should kill me then and there. But something, be it affection for me or just a moment of weakness, wouldn't let him. He instead told me that if I ever told anyone what happened, they'd never find _my _body. And then he left. He left me standing there with my dead mother and father, knowing that it was my fault. And so I ran. I ran as fast as I could. Away from the house where I had grown up, away from the terror that my former life had been. I ran. Thinking back on it, it's amazing I wasn't picked off by some random beast as I ran, but for days, I just tried to get away. Finally I collapsed in the Ordonian forest. I had lost my way and ended up by the spirit's spring. A bright light flashed, the light spirit I realize now, and told me I only had a small way to go, that I would be home at last. I was filled with a sudden strength, and was able to go the last little bit and reach where my home is now in Ordon. There I collapsed, and young man found me.

"That young man was Bo. And when I woke, it was to him and Ilia trying to take care of me as I slept. They nursed me back to health, as I was hungry, and hurt from days of doing nothing but running and passing out from exertion. I almost died that day. Eventually I was well enough that I was able to walk on my own again. But I never talked. It took Ilia, my closest friend, almost a sister, two years to get me to open up to her, to talk. But I never told them how I had ended up in Ordon. Eventually they let me have the house I have now. It had belonged to an old man, who never married never had any children. He had died a few years back and they gave me his house.

"I never again touched a real sword, not believing I should, as I was too weak to protect anyone. I used a wooden sword, of course, to fight the occasional monster that came into the forest, but until the Bokoblins came, I never touched an actual one.

"And then you appeared. Ilia had been kidnapped, (I cared about the others, but Ilia was my sister) and I took up the sword without another thought, rushing off to try to save them. Something about you inspired confidence in me, even then. As we fought, I at first thought that once I found the children, I would ditch you, leave you on your own." Midna's face twisted into a face of rage "But then, when the children were all together again, I realized something." He smiled.

"Somewhere along the line, you became the focus of my mission. The children were still important of course. But I would have happily left them there, and did, if you needed me too." At this he smiled again, realizing he had just confessed that she was the most important person in the world to him.

"Link I…" Midna began happily.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this sweet? A traitor and her pet mutt, cuddling in a secret room, admitting their love for each other. It so sweet, I think I might throw up…" A sickeningly mocking voice said.

Midna and Link both shot up off the small bed, Link ripping the Master Sword out of the wall, and said at the same time, with identical blushes and fury in their gaze:

"Zant"

******

Woo! Longest chapter yet. And it only took me a month longer than I wanted it too!

Seriously though, I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been on vacation, plus I just couldn't figure this out. Also, I am without a Beta, so if anyone would like to volunteer…

Till next time loyal readers. R&R and don't forget to tip your waitress!


	5. Chapter 3: The Pretender

_Okay, I'll apologize for both the short chapter and my absence after you finish reading._

_******_

Midna and Link both shot up off the small bed, Link ripping the Master Sword out of the wall, and said at the same time, with identical blushes and fury in their gaze:

"_Zant"_

_Zant smirked, then sent the two Twili monsters behind them. They filled the doorway and blocked off any routes of escape. And this is where our story begins._

"Kill them!" Zant roared. However the two creatures paused then, and Link jumped in. He slashed at both of them, not noticing the glow that surrounded the blade. His blade slashed both of them in their leg, and both collapsed to one knee. And then a glow overtook both of them and they changed back to their original forms, regular Twili. They both looked at each other and they freaked out, turning towards Zant to try to push their way out of the small room. There was a flash, and both of them fell down, a hole in their chests. Link gasped, as Zant was standing there, his face screwed up in a hideous snarl.

"The power of the Sol. Interesting. It can change my minions back to their, original forms. But when did you have time…" He wondered out loud. Link didn't wait for him to complete the thought. He leapt forward, Master Sword glowing with an avenging light, aiming to run it through his heart. Zant stepped lightly to the side, and Link sailed past him. Zant threw a blast of magic in the direction Link sailed and there was an explosion of magic.

Midna cried out as she couldn't see what had happened to him. She gathered her magic, and threw it in a ball at Zant, who stopped it with a raised hand.

"You don't honestly think that that pitiful amount of magic you have in your little body can harm me do you?!" Zant laughed. "I have the powers of a god! You're much too weak to beat me; especially now that I've killed you're hero!" Zant let out a laugh that chilled Midna to her bones. Zant charged up another bolt of Twili energy to throw at her. "And now, my princess, die!" And the bolt came soaring at her.

Only to be stopped as Link materialized in front of her, and blocked it with his sword. He was panting, and Midna realized that this must be one of the tools that he told her about. 'But he materialized just like when we warp…" She thought.

Her musing was interrupted when Zant laughed. "So, you managed to survive that. And, she even was able to warp you in front of my bolt, my, my some things never change I suppose." He raised his hands. "However, this is not the best place for a battle, wouldn't you agree?" And then they all disappeared.

******

They reappeared in the Twili throne room. Link was looking around in confusion when Midna slapped him over the head. "I thought you said he was insane!" She whispered frantically into his ear.

"He was, I guess he's somehow different this time around." He whispered back. "Nayru did say things would be different."

"Enough whispering!" Zant yelled. "I want to tell a story." And he sat down in the middle of the room, in Indian position.

Link almost face-faulted. Maybe he was just as crazy as before, but for now he would play his game. "Fine Zant, we'll listen to you're story." He saw Midna cast him a disbelieving look, he shot back with one that said '_Play Along, for now_'.

"Yay!" Zant yelled. "This story is about a young princess of the twilight realm. She was just fifteen, however her father had died of mysterious causes, and she was forced to take the thrown. She was desperately unhappy however. She didn't want to rule the people, not yet. She feared she wouldn't do a good job, and would fail her people." He said. Link had a sudden thought that he knew who Zant's story was about. "Now, this princess had a friend, a very close friend, whom she trusted very much. She went to him for all sorts of things, from ruling advice, to advice about her diet. And the friend was always happy to help, or so it seemed.

"Secretly, the so called 'friend' hated the princess, but he knew that one day, she would have power, and it would be in his best interest to try to be there when she did. And when the Council of Twili said she needed to find a suitor, a potential husband, the princess went straight to her friend. He agreed, and they began to court." Zant smiled. "The princess, of course, was still young, and had no experience in such things, and so the boy strung her along, and eventually, bedded her. Then he told the Council that he believed her unfit for ruling, as she so obviously was unbalanced, how she had told him all the bad things she wanted to do, and how she hated her people." Link looked to Midna in disbelief, surely Zant was lying.

However what he saw on her face only confirmed Zant's story.

"But the council denied him, and in a fit of rage, the young man turned to, other means, of getting what he wanted. He found a god." Zant's voice became hushed. "And that god gave him true power, the power to defeat any who would stand in his way." Zant stood up.

"So I went to Midna's bed chamber, and convinced her to be with me once more. For you see, word of my betrayal hadn't yet reached her. And, after we _finished_, I cursed her using my god's power. And as she looked at me in horror and betrayal, I cast her out of the room, and in the short time I had to deal with the guards, she had disappeared." Zant laughed. "Oh, I guess she didn't tell you about all that did she mutt?" Zant walked to the throne, and pulled from behind it, a black sword, that looked just like a clone of the one Ganondorf held. 'The Shade's sword.' A small voice in Links head shouted, however that voice was overridden by the cacophony of disbelief that slammed away at his skull.

'It can't be, s-she wouldn't'

'And what do you mean? It's not like her love life has ever come up before.'

'But why?'

'Obviously Zant is a good actor.'

'What does she feel now?' And just like that the voices stopped. He had to know that last question. Had to know exactly how she felt. He turned his head to try to look at Midna, only to feel his head jerked upwards by invisible fingers. His head was turned, and he was looking at Zant once more, however this time, the insane bastard had the Shade's sword at his neck.

"Now, now, now. I want you to look at me while I do this. And then Zant leaned forward, his mouth by Link's ear. "And once I've killed you, I'm going to take Midna again. And as she screams my name, I'll force her to look at you and then, I'm going to kill her too." And Zant plunged the sword into Link.

******

Ah, it feels good to write Fanfiction again. Go ahead and throw things at me, I deserve it. To be truthful, I just haven't had the inspiration to write this for a while. However, I've written about Six or Seven short stories, which I am considering putting into a series. And I finally have ideas for my novel. Also, I know this chapter was short, however I was anxious to put this out, plus I mean, come on, this was a perfect place to stop!

I will update again within the Month of November, no later than the first week of December, I promise.


	6. Chapter 4: Midna's Revenge

"_Now, now, now. I want you to look at me while I do this. And then Zant leaned forward, his mouth by Link's ear. "And once I've killed you, I'm going to take Midna again. And as she screams my name, I'll force her to look at you and then, I'm going to kill her too." _

_And Zant plunged the sword into Link. _

_And this is where our story begins_

Midna screamed as she watched the blade burst out of Link's back. Then it was mercilessly ripped out as Zant straightened. "And that's that." He laughed.

Every thing seemed to slow down then for Midna. She saw Link seem to get smaller, and then crumple to the floor, his blood starting to coat the floor underneath him. She saw Zant laugh, and she saw him throw his helmet to the floor. She willed herself to move, to get to Link, even as she felt a very strong desire to get as far away from Zant as she could, however she couldn't make herself move. She was too frightened.

Anger sparked through her. She was the princess of the Twili for god sakes! She should not be afraid of this bastard. But she was, and she knew it. But then she remembered something Link once told her. It was right after they had left the Sky temple.

(Flashback)

'_Link, that was quite the fight back there' Midna said. 'I swear, I don't think you're a Hylian sometimes, with how you're never afraid.' That dragon had scared her, and yet he just jumped up and started fighting it. However to her resentment, he started to laugh at her. 'Hey! What's so funny?' She fumed._

'_I'm sorry Midna, it's just, you think I'm not scared? No, I'm constantly terrified Midna.' Link laughed._

'_But you…' _

'_Midna, let me explain to you my definition of being brave, of courage. Courage is doing something even when you're so scared you can't think straight. Acting when you're scared that doing so may kill you. And fighting against your worst fears if it comes between you and what you're after.' He smiled. 'Courage is running when you're scared to move.'_

(Flashback End)

'_Courage is running when you're scared to move_.' The words burned through her skull and she floated as fast as she could to Link. She wouldn't think of it as Link's body. She floated in front of Link, watching as Zant turned his amused glance on her. She saw the lust in his eyes and shivered. She remembered the times Zant had told Link of, how mostly they had been the best times of her short seventeen years of life. And then the bastard had betrayed her. Her heart had felt like it had a hole in it, but she hadn't been surprised. Somehow, she had been expecting it, that he would one day hurt her, but she had passed it off as insane survival instinct. However she didn't regret it, because of it, she had meant Link, and she had been shown the light.

And now, just like he had with her, she would fight for him. She reached out with her Twili magic and grasped at the Master Sword. It flew into her hands, much to her surprise. She grasped it and felt something. Not the pain she had expected, but acceptance, and then, a warmth.

The Sword of Evil's Bane had accepted her, a Twili, to wield it. Her amazement was such that she almost didn't notice the snapping that seemed to happen in her stomach.

Almost.

It was almost audible, the crack that she felt inside her. Like something had just been snapped in her. Then she felt the sword's power flowing through her, filling her with a sensation that could almost be called pleasant. Then it left, and she was left with pain. She fell to the ground, and she almost blacked out, as she felt her body begin to change. And then it stopped, and she was able to pull herself to her feet.

To notice that she was now taller than Zant.

She looked down and noticed her Black robe, with a slit down the side that revealed her pale, creamy flesh. She was taller than Zant, and could once again walk comfortably.

She had returned to her true form. She smirked at Zant and said, in a voice filled with honey and poison.

"What do you know, the bitch is back." And then the Master Sword was in her hands once more as she leapt at Zant, the blade held high. She brought it down towards his head, but the crazy sorcerer warped away before she could splatter his head across her throne room. She quickly bent down and looked at Link. The wound was dangerous, but not fatal. But she would have to work quickly to fix him.

She accessed her magic, feeling how much more powerful it was now, in her true form. She cast a quick spell to try and stop the bleeding. It worked, but she still needed to get rid of any infection that could have hit the wound. Link's body wasn't use to the bacteria of the Twili realm, just as she was susceptible to the Light worlds. However, before she could cast the spell Zant appeared above her, trying to impale her with the Shade's Sword. She jumped to the side, cursing as she did so. She would obviously have to deal with him before she could save Link. She sent a bolt of Twili magic at Zant, who predictably disappeared. Moving him away from Link, just as planned.

'I'll protect you now Link.' She promised. When Zant came from the side, she was slightly prepared. Link had told her how he always came from everywhere but the front.

She tried to dodge again, but he still nicked her side. She hissed in pain, and quickly slapped a hand there, allowing magic to close the wound. She dodged another slice that would have taken her head off and said, in a voice that was clearly used just to piss him off. "I thought you were going to make me scream your name Zant, right now I just want to scream from boredom!" She then had to block a strike that would have cut her in half.

"Oh, I'll make you scream alright _princess_" His voice came from behind her and she spun, the Master Sword slashing at him, opening a wound on his stomach. He screamed in pain and jumped back. His magic soon closed the wound. Midna sighed, knowing this wouldn't be easy. She prepared a bolt of magic in her hand, preparing to fling it at him.

A shout came from her left, she twisted, his blade missing her by inches, and she unleashed the bolt of magic right into the betrayer's stomach. He flew upwards, and then he disappeared again. Midna cursed, and began slowly to turn. Zant reappeared again, this time however, he didn't attack. Instead he began to talk.

"Midna, why do you insist on fighting me? Why not join me? We can rule the Twilight together, just like we had planned before. You and me, together, all you have to do, is ask me for forgiveness. I'll give it to you, just ask." He saw the longing on her face, and he smirked. He leapt forward, blade pointed towards Midna's heart.

Only to be stabbed himself.

He gasped as the Midna he had been looking at wavered and disappeared. An Illusion. Midna appeared in front of him, and he felt her yank the sword out of him. He fell to the ground as the sword stopped supporting his weight.

"Why would I ever be with you? You can't even see through an illusion. You're pathetic." She said and then she turned as he fell to the floor, unable to look even though she wanted to. Even though he said none of it had been real, it had for her. And she had just killed her old best friend. But now she had to focus to save her new one.

However she then heard an explosion behind her. She turned around and saw a dark miasma of energy surrounding where Zant's body had been seconds before. She saw that it was taking shape and realized it was a head. The thing roared and flew out of the castle, leaving a small bundle behind it. She walked over to it quickly and saw it was the Fused Shadow. She brought it to her, and felt its power near her. It felt slightly uncomfortable, with a twinge of familiarity and comfort mixed in. However to her surprise, they flew away from her, and over to the top of Link.

She heard a voice in her head that resounded slightly. '_Master… he who has become commander over us, we give you our power, and heal your ailments_' And the fused shadows fitted themselves on Link, just like armor, and it's power flew into him. He gasped, and a dark shadow covered him. When it receded, his wounds were healed, and the Fused Shadows seemed to meld with his clothes. His Tunic became dark with intricate Twili symbols on them.

The Fused Shadows had truly accepted Link, and combined their powers with his.

Midna walked over to him, and nearly laughed as she saw he was snoring slightly, not a sign he had ever been wounded aside from the blood on the floor. Then she did laugh. She laid down as well, happy to have her body back, and felt sleep overcoming her as well. Before it did however, she threw a spell towards the door, locking it until she woke up again. Then she slept.

******

In castle town, Ganondorf laughed as he felt his power return to him. So Zant had died had he? No matter, it just meant he had more time to prepare.

This time, Ganondorf was assured of his victory.

"Come to me, hero."

* * *

Well, I'll tell the truth, I could have had this out a week ago, but I kept forgetting (sorry) I hope you liked this chapter. If you did, tell me via review. If not, tell me via review. Also, I could use a beta, so if you can do that, notify me via PM.


	7. Chapter 5: It's Impossible

Ok, I'll admit, I'm a total asshole. I didn't mean to put this off so long, but I won't make excuses. It's my fault. I just hope that I've improved in my writing enough to placate you.

_^_

Link woke up feeling amazing. He felt like he had control of the tri-force again, well, almost. Not quite that powerful, but close…. He pulled himself to a sitting position to find himself in the throne room of the twili castle…. Everything rushed back to him and he put his hand down to where the sword had pierced him… and felt only the cloth of his tunic. He looked down and gasped again.

His tunic had… changed. No longer the forest green he was used to, or the dull blue of the Zora tunic, which became infinitely more beautiful under water, this tunic was black, with golden and blue runes all over it. He looked down and found the runes extended all over his body, even the boots had runes on them.

He stood to his feet, and marveled at just how good he felt. There was nothing there to say he had been stabbed in the gut, when he pulled up the shirt, there wasn't even a scar. '_What happened to me? Where did this tunic come from?_' Then, he cursed. Where was Midna? He looked around frantically and found her laying down, a peaceful smile on her face, her long body stretched out like a cat… wait. Long body? His smile nearly split his face in two. She had gotten her real body back… but how?

This hadn't happened last time. What had changed? Well, aside from everything…. He just stood there for a minute, watching her sleep, and he noticed that the Master Sword was beside her. He walked over to it, and attempted to pick it up, only to feel a shock go up his arm.

A scowl lit his face. What was going on? Midna in true form, his black tunic, the Master Sword had just rejected him….

'_Things will be different from how you remember them. Merely returning to the past has already changed the future. So you will not be able to rely on your memory of events to guide you here_' The goddesses words echoed through Link's head, and he groaned. Things had definitely changed... and he wasn't sure if it was for the better yet. But then he looked at Midna, sleeping peacefully in her true form and he made up his mind. '_Yes, this is better than before. This is much better. So i can't use the Master Sword?_' He knew from the beginning that he wouldn't be using it in the end. Midna was in her true form now... a form he had never seen outside of his dreams... and she'll probably be much happier now...

A sigh broke him out of his thoughts. He turned to see Midna stretching out much like a cat, and exagerrating certain... assets. Wiping his nose to try to get rid of the blood, he looked away again... he didn't want her to think him a pervert.

Midna woke up slowly. The battle, while not particularly hard, was it's first back in her body, and so had made her quite tired. So, having been used to sleeping on hard floors, she slept quite well. Keeping her eyes closed, she stretched, loving the feel of her own body. Though, she would admit, if only ever to herself, that she had gotten a little used to the imp body. Pushing that to the back of her mind, she opened her eyes in time to see Link turn around quickly, and she caught the slight blood running out of his nose. She smirked, and went up behind Link. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, making sure to rub against him.

The effect was not what she had anticipated. Instead of freaking out like she had thought he would, he sighed, the tension she hadn't even noticed leaving him for a moment... and then he turned in her arms and hugged her back fiercly. She gasped, and then melted into the hug. Here she was going to mess with his mind and now she was... crying? She realized suddenly that she had really been worried he had died, and that this vibrant, living hug could not be a illusion, as she had secretly feared. Link was here. And then she truly broke down. Her revenge had been completed, she had her body, her kingdom, and her magic back... but she felt no happiness. She felt... empty. For months, all she had cared about was getting revenge on Zant for what he did to her. But now that she had, what did she have left? After seeing the light world, and traveling as she had, she couldn't go back to the way things were could she? But what else did she have?

"You have me." His gentle, soothing voice said. She almost started, she hadn't realized she'd been talking out loud... "And if you want, you never have to go back to that life. You can stay with me." She heard the longing in his voice. "You can come back with me, and live in Ordon, or anywhere else if you want. Kakariko, Castle Town, Zora's Domain... the Sky City. We can go anywhere... do anything you want. And you never have to worry about what to do again." Link said gently.

Midna was floored. He was offering, in his own way, to never go back to his old life, to be with her. But why? She once again realized she was talking out loud too late, and Link caught it.

"Because Midna... I love you." He said gently.

Those words... those three words words filled her with joy and gave her a bad headache at the same time. Her heart tried to respond that she felt the same... but her mind knew that it was impossible for the two to be together. She was a Twili. She couldn't live in the light world. And he was a light dweller. He couldn't live here. However, she couldn't make herself voice these thoughts out loud. She just wanted to enjoy this moment. And tell him that she felt the same. "I love you too." She said. And then she broke down again, hanging onto him like a rock in the stormy seas her life seemed to insist on being.


	8. Notice

Hey all, this is just a note to tell you that the first chapter of the rewrite is up. I feel it's much better than the original, and I'm just putting this up to tell you all that it's up, as I don't think notifications were sent.

Raigeki Ookami


End file.
